


Our warm memories of autumn

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anniversaries, Childhood Friends AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy birthday my sweet little redheads, these precious sweethearts are too good for my horrid writing D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Autumn was her favourite season for many reasons, but this was her favourite.-RikoRuby fluff because birthdays and why not





	Our warm memories of autumn

**Author's Note:**

> happpy birthday ruby you're precious
> 
> happy late birthday riko i love you too

Autumn was her favourite season, by far.

For Ruby, it was a warm season despite the rain and chills it brought. The colours that drift through the sky at sunset, the leaves falling and floating, landing silently in Ruby's hair and would be picked out by Riko afterward. Red, most of all- the colour of Riko's hair (and her's), pumpkins, and crabs. She thought of the two of them struggling to crack open the hard shells, (They had to call Dia, who cracked it by smashing it against the table). 

Autumn mean Ruby's birthday, one of her favourite days of the year; and more nerve-wrackingly, Riko's birthday (She remembered struggling to find her a perfect birthday present on Riko's 16th birthday, and turning up with a failed drawing and bursting into tears at the end of the party. It was a happy memory in the end). But in the end, Ruby found she enjoyed these situations more and more. 

But her favourite reason for liking autumn was special. It was like any other day, but instead of her freaking out at the sight of Riko, it ended with a kiss. Just thinking about it made Ruby feel warm inside, like the feeling after drinking hot chocolate after stargazing (they were out until midnight, just the two of them). She giggled.

"Hm? What's up, Ruby-chan?" Riko asked, playing with Ruby's hair as they huddled closer together. Ruby's hands brushed against the grass of the hillside as she turned to face the sky, the stars shining warmly above them.

"Nothing." Ruby said with a smile, and leaned in to Riko happily. "I like the season, that's all."


End file.
